The present invention relates to an all-in-one exercise system for home use or in a fitness center. This exercise system provides a well-rounded resistance training program. It is able to allow the user to perform a variety of strength building and toning maneuvers. Elastic resistance bands provide the tension needed for the resistance training. Resistance training improves the strength, power, and endurances of muscles.
It helps boost the metabolism, and burn fat and calories. It improves muscle performance by increasing the size of muscle fibers which is called hypertrophy. Resistance training is an essential part of any exercise program. It is recommended that a person exercises for at least three thirty minutes workouts per week.
Normally, people purchase gym memberships because gyms provide a variety of exercise equipment. However, many people do not have the time required to travel to a gym often. Home gyms make exercise more accessible to people. In order to engage in effective resistance training, the person must use some type of weight. They can use their own body weight or free weights. The elastic bands work differently. By using either body weight or free weights, gravity provides the tension and where you feel resistance in the muscle. However, elastic bands provide constant tension.